MINECRAFT
by DarleyTheExtravagant
Summary: Minecraft. ¿Quien no conoce minecraft? Mucha gente, pero da igual. Todos conocemos a Steve. El personaje principal de este gran juego. ¿Pero cual es su historia? ¿Como se hizo tan poderoso en el mundo de Minecraft? En el juego hay mas humanos. Pero ninguno lo iguala. ¿Cual es la historia de Minecraft?
1. ¿Quien Soy?

**Hola a todos. En este momento se estarán preguntando ¿Cómo ca***** vas a hacer un fic de Minecraft? Pues como a todos ustedes a mí también me gusta mucho este interesante juego lleno de cubos. ¿Pero alguna vez se han preguntado qué hay detrás de todo ese vicioso juego?. Ok, ahora esto suena a creepypasta, pero no. Esto no es un creepy. Esto es:**

**MINECRAFT**

**Capítulo 1: ¿Quién Soy?**

_¿Quién soy…? ¿Dónde estoy…? ¿Estoy… muerto?_

-¡AHHHHH!- _¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Qué pasó? Estaba… no consigo recordar. _

_Acabo de despertar en medio de un gigantesco bosque. No sé quién soy ni donde estoy, ni que tengo que hacer. Mi nombre es Steve. ¿Qué cómo lo sé? Otra duda más que responder. _

_A lo lejos puedo ver un arroyo. Me dirijo hacia él. Tengo sed. Al llegar bebo directo de la corriente. Me lavo la cara y luego veo mi reflejo. Al parecer soy un hombre. Aparentemente alto. Tengo ojos azules y cabello marrón. Llevo una camiseta aqua arrugada y unos pantalones azules. Continuo viendo un rato mi reflejo, tratando de recordar quien soy. Pero es inútil. De pronto siento una gran ira dentro de mí. No sé de dónde viene pero necesito descargarla. Le doy un puñetazo al árbol más cercano. _

-¡¿Pero qué…?! _–O acabo de confirmar que estoy loco o acabo de sacarle un trozo a ese árbol y el resto se quedó flotando… _-Sip, soy un enfermo mental.- _El trozo partido cayó al otro lado del árbol. Decido recogerlo. Pero en cuanto lo toco desaparece. _-¿Pero qué carajos te tomaste Steve? Oh no. Ya estoy hablando solo.- _Simplemente por mantener la cordura pienso que realmente si recogí el objeto pero algo me impide verlo. Pienso en tenerlo y de repente aparece en mi mano. _–Ok, esto da miedo.-

_No sé qué hacer. Empiezo a caminar sin rumbo por ese gran bosque. Al parecer hay muchos animales que lo habitan. No sabía que las vacas y los cerdos vivieran en el bosque. También vi unas cuantas gallinas. E incluso vi lobos. Por suerte no me atacaron pero decidí no acercarme. Por el camino volví a intentar lo de antes y… funcionó. Me lleve varios árboles enteros. Aunque sinceramente no sé para qué. _

_No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que empecé a caminar per debe haber sido mucho. Ya está anocheciendo. _–Uuuggghh- _De repente oigo un horrible sonido detrás de mí. Me doy vuelta y… _-¡¿Qué diablos es eso?!- _Una criatura que parece un humano, pero con la piel verde y los ojos negros me está siguiendo. Tiene los brazos extendidos hacia delante y no deja de gruñirme. Parece un… ¿Zombie?_

_Tengo miedo. Me giro para escapar, pero descubro que hay más de ellos. Me tienen rodeado. Consigo escapar por los pelos. Pero de repente veo más criaturas diferentes. _-¡¿Enserio?! ¡Pero si eso es un esqueleto con un arco!- _La mencionada criatura empieza a dispararme pero tiene muy mala puntería. Al ejército de esqueletos y zombis se une un grupo de arañas gigantes. Corro lo más rápido que puedo. Me alejo pasando por unos árboles. Al parecer los he perdido. _-¿Alguien más que quiera matarme.- -Sssssssss- _Tenía que hablar. Lo último que consigue ver es una figura verde y luego… ¡BOOOM! _**–¡Estás Muerto!- **_Oigo una voz que viene de la nada. _-¡¿Qué diablos?!- _Enserio ¡¿Qué diablos?! ¿Dónde estoy ahora? ¿Y quién acaba de hablar? ¿Estás muerto? ¿Estoy muerto? Tengo demasiadas preguntas. No puedo girar la vista. Solamente puedo ver el agujero que dejó la explosión que vino de no sé dónde. _**–Reaparecer- ** _Oigo un susurro. Pero este no viene de fuera. Viene de mi mente. _-¿Reaparecer?- _De repente todo lo que me rodea se va y vuelvo a estar en el lugar donde desperté. ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?!_

**Y aquí acaba el primer capítulo del fanfic MINECRAFT. Sé que es corto pero simplemente quería que entendieran el concepto básico de lo que será esta historia. Y aunque supongo que todos si entienden lo que está pasando, seguro no sabrán el por qué. La razón de que Steve no recuerda nada, el por qué puede romper arboles con los puños o resucitar es un misterio que el mismo tendrá que resolver.**

**Espero les haya gustado. Y sin nada más que decir, aquí me despido. ¡Hasta la Próxima!**


	2. Este Es Mi Poder

**Hola a todos. Aquí estoy de nuevo con este fanfic. Quiero agradecer a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer el capítulo anterior. Espero que les agradara la idea y la forma en que la planteé. Gracias a todo, y sin más preámbulo:**

**Capítulo 2: Este Es Mi Poder. **

-Muy bien. Piensa Steve. Seguro puedes hallarle una explicación lógica a todo esto.- _No, no la hay. Mi única explicación es que, o esto es un sueño. O sencillamente estoy loco. Dicen que en los sueños no sientes dolor. Y puedo asegurar que esa explosión me dolió. Y no creo que, si estoy loco, me hubiera dolido así. Así que esto es real. ¿Pero que se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Y cómo llegue a este punto? A lo mejor debería pensarlo en la mañana. Aun es de noche y estoy empezando a escuchar a esas criaturas de nuevo. Necesito un refugio._

_No tengo que avanzar mucho hasta que me encuentro una cueva. No es muy grande. De hecho la calificaría más como un agujero. Pero es perfecta para pasar la noche. Solo espero que esos bichos no me encuentren._

**A la Mañana Siguiente.**

-Ohaaaaa. Que sueño más… Mierda.- _Bueno. Al menos parece que esas cosas no se acercaron en la noche. Salgo de mi cueva a asegurarme de que no haya nadie cerca. Pero oigo un ruido. _-¿Qué es eso?- _Veo hacia todos lados. Ya lo veo. Un zombie de esos. ¿Acaso está echando humo? Parece como si se estuviera quemando. A lo mejor… Por eso salen solo de noche. Confirmo mi teoría al ver a más como el primero. Y también veo que pasa lo mismo con los esqueletos. Pero algo más me sorprende. Luego de arder un rato mueren… Pero se desintegran al instante. Oigo otro ruido que también escuche la noche anterior detrás de mí. Y me doy vuelta rápidamente. _-¡¿Quién está ahí?!- _No veo a nadie. Pero al ver hacia abajo. Allí está. _-¡Ahh!... Eh. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ya no quieres matarme?- _Una araña gigante. Como las de antes. Pero parece que a esta no le interesa asesinarme. Según parece este lugar es mucho más seguro por el día. Al menos ahora podre pensar con tranquilidad._

-Ok. Empecemos por el principio. Esto de los arboles tiene que servir para algo. A lo mejor no funciona solo con los arboles.- _Confirmo mi teoría. Tratando de hacer lo mismo con la tierra. Logro destruir un trozo de lo que diría, es un metro cubico. También me doy cuenta de que es mucho más fácil que hacerlo con la madera. _–Bien. Así que funciona con más superficies. La madera parece ser más útil. A lo mejor la puedo usar para algo.- _Decido recoger más madera para hacer experimentos. Luego de conseguir varios trozos me pongo a analizarla. _–Bien, veamos qué podemos hacer.- _La tomo entre mis manos como tratando de hacer algo con ella. ¿El qué? No lo sé. Pero parece que funciona. _- ¿Y ahora qué?- **-Hola Steve.- **_Mi vista se nubla y escucho una voz que me habla. No lo recuerdo muy bien, pero parece ser la misma voz que oí antes._-¿Quién eres?- **-Aun no puedes saber eso. Pero debo decirte que estas aquí por una razón.- **-¿Tú me pusiste aquí?- **-No Steve. Pero te ayudare a descubrir quién lo hizo. Escucha. Solo tienes que usar tu poder. Y recuerda esto: Madera, Piedra, Oro, Hierro y Diamante.- **-¡Espera! ¡Tienes que decirme más!- **-No Steve. Todo tendrá sentido a su tiempo. De momento. Empieza con la madera…- **_La voz desaparece y mi vista se aclara. Es como si nada hubiera pasado. Necesito respuestas. _-¡Oye tú! ¡Voz misteriosa! ¡Vuelve! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!- _No hay respuesta. A lo mejor puedo hacer lo que me dijo. Si tan solo lo hubiera entendido. ¿Usar mi poder? Me serviría saber cuál es mi poder._

_Vuelvo a tomar la madera. Y uso mi poder. Signifique lo que signifique. Pero al parecer está funcionando. La madera de árbol empieza a iluminarse. Y a dividirse. Convirtiéndose en cuatro tablas. _–Así que mi poder es… ¿refinar madera? Que increíble.- _La voz dijo que luego de la madera seguía la piedra. Hay piedra en la cueva. A lo mejor puedo hacer lo mismo que con la madera y la tierra. Me dirijo a la cueva y lo intento. Con la piedra es mucho más difícil que con la madera. Pero ya está apunto… _-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- _Finalmente terminé de romper la piedra y… No me dio nada. _-¿Cómo quieres que use la piedra si no puedo tomarla?- _Nuevamente no hay respuesta. Pero empiezo a pensar. A lo mejor necesito la madera… para obtener la piedra. Tiene lógica. De inmediato saco la madera y pienso. _– ¿Cómo se llamaba esto?... ¡Pico! Así era. Supongo que necesito tablas y… ¿Palos?- _Hago más tablas. Pienso en hacer palos. Y dos tablas se unen para formar un palo. Mi poder me empieza a gustar. Trato de formar un pico. Dos palos y tres tablas se empiezan a elevar ante mis ojos. Pero luego caen al piso. _-¿Qué pasa? ¿Mi poder no me permite hacer un pico?- _Piensa, piensa, piensa. ¿Qué más puedo hacer con la madera? Pruebo distintas combinaciones. En una de ellas junto cuatro tablas y logro formar un objeto nuevo. Parece una especie de mesa. Pero esta en mi mano. Trato de colocarla y funciona. _–Bien. También puedo colocar objetos. ¿Pero que se supone que haga con esto? A lo mejor.- _No sé si es suerte pero mis teorías no fallan. Trato de nuevo de hacer un pico y eta vez funciona. Dos palos y tres tablas se elevan sobre la mesa. Se juntan y luego de iluminarse, se transforman en un pico. _

_De inmediato tomo el pico y vuelvo a intentar lo de la piedra. Es mucho más fácil hacerlo así. Y esta vez su me da el producto. Decido recoger bastante antes de regresar. Se me ocurre una idea. Quizás pueda hacerme un pico mejor con la piedra. Nuevamente acierto. Me hago un pico de piedra. _-¿Qué más podría necesitar? Supongo que un hacha me vendría bien con la madera. Quizás una pala para la tierra. Y algún arma me vendría bien contra esos bichos.- _Me pongo manos a la obra. Me hago un hacha, una pala y una espada. Creo que con eso debería bastar. _

_Oigo un rugido, pero este no viene de ningún animal Tengo hambre._

-¿De dónde voy a sacar comida aquí?- _Mi pregunta se responde sola. Justo veo como de uno de los árboles que tale, y cabe mencionar que las hojas aún siguen flotando, cae una manzana. La recojo, y le doy una mordida. _–No está mal. Pero soy más de carne. A lo mejor…- _Veo que no muy lejos hay un prado lleno de cerdos. Quizá pueda aprovechar. Para sobrevivir tienes que comer después de todo. Tomo mi espada y me acerco a ellos. No me tienen miedo. Decido atacar a uno que no parezca muy fuerte. En cuanto lo golpeo empieza a huir. Pero no lo consigue. Pero cuando consigo darle el golpe de gracia. Desaparece y me deja una chuleta. _–Esto es cada vez más raro.-

**Y aquí acaba este capítulo. ¿Quién es la voz misteriosa que le habla a Steve? ¿De dónde viene el poder de Steve? ¿Podrá Steve encontrar su camino? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas? ¿Estás leyendo esto con una voz de intriga? ¿Te gusto el capítulo? ¿Acaso estas son demasiadas preguntas? **

**¿Acaso estoy sin nada más que decir? ¿Puede que aquí me despida? ¿¡Hasta la próxima?!**


End file.
